Endless Solangelo Love
by Glory the rainwing nerd
Summary: This is how Nico and Will started dating and their ups and downs of a relationship. It's cute and fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**Solangelo is forever!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO or ToA or any of the characters in it, those are all Rick Riordan's property!**

 **Okay this chapter is gonna be really lovey dovey and stuff because I feel like it is needed. I promise the next chapter is gonna be more of the cute bickering that everyone loves and the ups and downs of a real relationship! Xoxo Glory the rainwing nerd ;)**

 **Will:**

It was a ordinary day for most demigods at camp half blood, but not for a certain son of Apollo. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he just couldn't get the extremely hot and sometimes adorable son of hades out of his mind. Yup, call me crazy but I think I am in love with Nico Di Angelo. There he was right now, rocking his black aviator jacket over a fitting black t shirt with the name of some rock band on it, while also wearing a pair of killer skinny ripped black jeans and black combat boots. His hair hung messily around his deep brown eyes filled with so much depth that Wil thought he could get lost in them for months. He suddenly snapped out of it as Nico turned his way. Wait, was I staring, he thought. Nico stalked over to him with the constant glare that Will had grown to love. "What?" Nico demanded. "What?" Will replied. "Why are you staring at me Solace" . God, Will couldn't stand to hear his name from those soft pink lips and not kiss them, Nico's voice was so hot. Will studied Nico for a second then he decided, "You need a check up". Yes, he was brilliant, this was the perfect time to confess his love to Nico. "Whyyyy!" Nico protested "I am perfectly fine!" Will wavered, his perfect plan was going to be ruined. He replied cooly but sternly "I am your doctor and I say you need a check up." Will forced Nico to lie on the bed and sleep while he looked after the rest of his patients. When he came back about an hour later he was amused to find Nico curled asleep after swearing he wasn't sleepy. Will went outside to get some fresh air leaving an adorable Nico lying on his cot.

 **Nico:**

Nico wasn't tired, or injured, or in any way unhealthy….unless you count the fact that he is terribly skinny, but hey, I'd like to see if you could go through Tartarus and survive in an bronze glass jar for days with only 9 pomegranate seeds to sustain your hunger and air and still be alive! That Solace kid was so annoying, but Nico still couldn't be mad at him, not with his adorable pouty face and cheerful smile. He surrendered to Will and came to the hospital, only because he wanted to see him some more. Now about 2 hours of sleeping, he was bored and decided to go outside since Will wasn't even here. He went outside and to his surprise found a angry face storming up to him.

 **Will:**

How dare he?! I am trying to help him but he decides to leave the hospital whenever he wants like he runs the whole camp?! And he didnt even tell me!? I was so tired of the constant weight on my back from not being able to tell him I love him and of us just skirting around each like strangers. I went straight up to him and, thankfully there was no one else around, like the mad person I am yelled " Nico Di Angelo, I like you okay!"

 **Nico:**

I couldn't speak. Will Solace, guy of my dreams, who I have been crushing on since the end of Gaea, liked me?! I was so happy I would have giggled like a little girl and skipped around. But of course I am not that childish, although I couldn't stop myself from blushing a bit. I mumbled "I like you too." I hoped that he didn't hear me but he did. "What really!" He said in a shocked voice and then he hugged me. I don't usually like being touched, but from him I felt like the sun was warming me up and I felt to happy to care about anything else in the world. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love.

 **Ok guys, I hoped you liked this first chapter! If you did then make sure to read the next one I will be posting possibly tomorrow and don't forget to write a review. I don't mind negative reviews as long as they are actual feedback I can use and are not full of swearing. Be sure to send me requests for any kind of story you would like! Xoxo, Glory the rainwing nerd(;**


	2. Chapter 2

Endless Solangelo Love

 **Hi guys! I worked really hard on this chapter while I am sick, so I just hope you guys like it. I am of course going to do a 3rd chapter but I don't know after that. If you guys like this story and want it to continue, please tell me that by sending a review or else I won't know that and I might end it. Trust me I like this story cause I totally ship Solangelo so it's not bothersome if you want me to continue it. Just tell me! Xoxo Glory the rainwing ;)**

 **Will:**

It has been a month since Nico and Will began dating, and in Will's opinion, they were comfortable enough with each other to kiss. But of course, he couldn't make Nico uncomfortable since Nico had said it himself that he wanted to take this relationship slowly. Will tried not to be pushy, they had just told the camp last week that they were dating. That was already a lot for Nico, but Will still wanted more. He wanted to be selfish and prove to everyone that Nico was his and his alone by kissing his soft, sweet lips. This morning, Will woke at the crack of dawn as usual, got dressed, and walked over to the Hades cabin. He didn't bother looking for Nico anywhere except his cabin since Nico never wakes up before 9:00. Will opened the door to find a dark cabin with coffin inspired beds. Every black curtain drawn to make it as dark as possible in the cabin. They really needed to redecorate this place. Despite there being about 4 coffin beds, only one was occupied by a certain adorable sleeping boy. His closed eyes partially covered with a drape of black hair. Will wished he could just stay here looking at Nico sleeping forever.

 **Nico:**

Nico was sleeping very peacefully. For once, he had no terrifying demigod dreams. The only thing he dreamed about was his sweet Will cuddling beside him. Just then someone woke him up by shaking Nico's shoulders. I opened my eyes to find sky blue eyes staring back down at me with a smirk on a beautiful face I know as my boyfriend. "Good morning ghost king!" Will said. I groaned and shoved my face under my pillow as Will opened all the curtains, flooding the cabin in bright light. Will walked over to the bed and yelled, "come on, wake up, you can't possibly sleep till lunch again!" "Yes I can" Nico answered. "No you can't" Will objected, "you are coming to BREAKFAST with me, and that's final." Nico moaned and groaned but Will finally got him to get up, get dressed, and walk with him to the dining pavilion. After a few minutes of eating, they decided to get up and walk back to the Hades cabin before Nico had to go to the arena to sword fight, and Will had to go see his patients.

 **Will:**

They stopped outside the door, in the shadow of a nearby tree and started to say goodbye. They would be parting ways here and Will knew that if he ever wanted get closer to Nico, this was the time. "So…. Bye?" Nico said unsurely. Will pretended to be hurt. "What you want me to leave that badly?"

Nico rolled his eyes. " What, is Mr. Positive not so positive anymore?"

"At least I don't live in my cabin sulking and refusing to talk to anyone other than my boyfriend! Are you that in love with me death boy?"

"Oh please if I actually wanted to talk to someone I can guarantee that it definitely won't be you Solace."

"Love ya too death boy."

Will blowed him a kiss and Nico pretended to be hit with a love arrow in his heart. This moment was perfect. Will knew that this was the perfect moment to kiss Nico Di Angelo. He suddenly stepped forward, and Nico gave him a confused look. Before he could say anything, Will pressed his lips against Nico's. He suddenly felt very sick like all the good things in the world were gone and he was trapped in shadows

 **Nico:**

I was unprepared when he kissed me. I was so surprised that I felt myself shadow travel. I think Will felt it too because he suddenly jerked his sweet lips off of mine. But it was too late. He had shadow traveled with me. He stared at me with wide eyes. Before I could kiss him again, before I could state that I loved the kiss, before I could even explain that I had shadow traveled, I heard a loud girly scream. We whirled around to see my dad, the god of the underworld, Hades, looking at us. "Nico, you can't just shadow travel in here all the time! It frightens me to death! Ha ha pun intended, I control death." He started laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world. "Uhhhh dad that's so corny." I was so embarrassed until Will started laughing along with him. I stared at him in surprise."Ha, that's funny" he said while crying from laughing so hard. Finally my dad settled down enough to tell me to stop being so grumpy. "It is funny, this guy gets it! He said to my scowling face. "So why don't you introduce me to this humor appreciative boy here." This was the mortifying moment of my life, my DAD, meeting my BOYFRIEND…

 **Dun dun DUNNNNN! What do you think will happen next? Will Will get blown to smithereens? Will Nico die of embarrassment? Will Hades be supportive of Nico and begin being buddies with Apollo? Who knows, well I do actually. If you want to find out read my next chapter which will be posted soon! Xoxo Glory the rainwing nerd ;)**

 **P.S. I am really sorry for this cliffhanger my readers! :'(**


	3. Emergency Author Note

**STOP! Please read the following below!**

 **Hey guys I am so so so sorry for keeping you guys on a cliff hanger. Now I am even more sorry for not writing the 3rd chapter and instead just writing this. I promise I will write the third chapter tomorrow but I don't know whether to continue after that. I don't know wether you guys like this story or not because NO ONE SENDS ME ANY REVIEWS! good or bad. I will do the 3rd chapter but please please please tell me if you want me to continue this before it is too late and I end it. Thank you my readers! Xoxo, Glory the rainwing ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry for taking like a week to update. I have been really busy with school and then work afterwards and stuff. I have been trying to get snatches of time here and there to finish this so now it is finally done! Sorry for taking so long and I hope you guys like it! Xoxo Glory the rainwing** ;)

 **Will:**

I stood there quietly in the middle of a literal death palace. Nico was right beside me staring at me and stuttering "um". I couldn't look him in the eye so I found a sudden interest in my shoes. I knew what he was going to say. He wouldn't say that I was his boyfriend, he wouldn't even say that I was his good friend, to everyone, I would just be his fellow camp mate. I loved Nico too much to notice any of his bad characteristics, but I hated how he was so embarrassed of us that we always had to do things in secret.

 **Nico:**

Why wasn't will looking at me? I didn't know what to say and I needed his help. I knew that Will hated that our relationship was a secret, but I was too scared to tell anyone. He has been really patient with me even though I won't do what he really wants. I can't be selfish, I need to pay him back for his patience in me. I said loudly and confidently. "This is Will Solace, Son of Apollo…...and my sweet boyfriend."

 **Will:**

He said it. He really said it, to the king of death. He told the king of death that I was his boyfriend. Before that I couldn't look at his eyes, now I stared directly into those deep chocolatey orbs, put my arms around him and kissed him. I didn't know how long the kiss lasted before we heard a awkward cough coming from the throne. Hades looked red and I didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. I really hoped it wasn't the first one. An angry God can be really dangerous, especially one who controls the underworld. He sat there for a moment while we stood staring at him. "Dad we," Nico started.

"I know what your thinking, you want my approval but.."

"Dad we want approval from you but I won't stop loving Will even if you don't like it."

Hades looked shocked at his son, but I couldn't love my Nico more than right then and there.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and my father Apollo was here.

 **Nico:**

"Hades, man come on give them a chance" Apollo reasoned

"Apollo, get out of my throne room because this is none of your business." Hades yelled

"Actually, it is cause Will is my son!"

Hades knew he couldn't argue with Apollo so he ignored him and diverted his attention to us.

'Son I just don't think, I mean, a boy really. I am trying to be a better dad but why a boy?"

I was trying to control my anger. What was wrong with dating a boy? My father might want to be ordinary but it's not that easy being the Lord of the underworld and besides, ordinary is boring.

"Hades come on" Apollo started again.

"Shut up Apollo, you and your little haikus can't change my decision!"

"Fine, I didn't want to have to come to this, but if you refuse to see reason. I refuse YOUR son"

 **Will:**

I didn't know what was happening but I didn't want my dad to make it worse!

"What? You can't do that, my son is perfect and I refuse your son." Hades replied very shocked.

"Well too bad my son is more perfect and I refused your son first!"

Will and Nico watched back and forth as the gods fought with each other.

"No, you can't I am refusing Will!"

"Yes I can and I am refusing Nico first!"

"No my son is so much better." Hades argued again.

Apollo answered,

"Well I guess your reputation in Olympus is going to be the lowest of them all. First kidnapping Persephone and now having a son refused by me. Think about it, one of the big three, lower in status than the minor gods!"

"What? Nooooooooo!" Hades screamed.

"I guess I could accept your son Hades… but only if you accept this relationship. Otherwise you can go back to being the worst Olympian!"

"Whhhhhattttt?!" He stared at everyone. The suspense was torture until finally he said "ok fine!"

 **I know this is kind of bad but I didn't have much time to write. Send me requests for what Solangelo fanfic you want me to write about next! Xoxo Glory the rainwing ;)**


	5. Ending

Hey guys I am really sorry but I am abandoning this story. I started this because I just felt this passion to write about solangelo but I don't really know what to write anymore. I will try to do other stories so send me any requests you have and I will attempt to write them.

Also, I love wings of fire, warriors, Harry potter, and percy Jackson, so I will mostly be writing about this stuff so make sure to check out my other stories.


End file.
